


Anyone But Her

by MoodyMuddy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-07-28 15:52:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16244909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoodyMuddy/pseuds/MoodyMuddy
Summary: Hermione is captured by Bellatrix again.





	1. A Traitorous Dream

I Love her..I love a woman who is my enemy, a woman who if my feelings were known would make me a traitor, a woman the wizarding world are either scared of or in awe of. It is inconceivable, how could I fall for her? I am of 'dirty blood' and am considered unworthy of her attention. Yet my heart will never listen to my head. Why am I lusting over her so much? I go to bed at night and instead of sleeping I lay tossing and turning while her cackle and those chocolate coloured doe like eyes of hers haunt me not to mention how black curls frame a face of perfect, pale porcelain skin, and how the black leather of her clothes clung to all of her womanly curves. Those are the images haunting my dreams and now my waking dreams too. It has been this way since I saw the dark haired witch at the ministry, had been able to see the beauty beneath the years of torment and neglect Bellatrix Lestrange had suffered in Azkaban. I wake in the mornings and already my fingers are working my clit, pulling from me moans and groans as her name trembles from my lips.

What I wouldn't give to have the courage to tell her, to see her eyes fill with surprise and reciprocated lust, to turn and press my lips to hers, to press my body against hers. Would she respond? Would she push me away? I guess it is something I will never know. Never will I know how her lips feel against my own, how her breath hitches in her throat as my hands skim over her body; my fingers tracing tiny circles over her nipples before undressing her and moving my fingers lower down to the apex of her thighs. Would she be trimmed? Would she be hairless there? What I wouldn't give to know the answer. My hand would have moved lower, teasing the creamy porcelain skin on her inner thighs as my fingers moved to slide over her wet folds before slowly parting them to press against her already wet and swollen bundle of nerves concealed beneath her folds. How I would've loved to hear those sweet sounds come from her as her pleasure increased and then watched her exressions change as I thrust my fingers into her, setting a hard yet steady pace bringing her to a loud screaming orgasm. After I would have held her and kissed hertenderly before licking clean my fingers and savouring her taste on my fingers. How would she have tasted? Sweet? Tangy? I wish I could know. I guess I never will, I am only a mud blood after all.

And what of Ron? He is my best friend and he tells me he loves me. I do not love him, not like Bella. Where was he when I was captured by Bella? Where was he when she carved into me? I needed him then yet he never came, he behaved like a coward and left me there on my own. He used to malke me feel safe but not now. Now I know if I need him he'll not be there for me. Am I stupid when I say I want only Bella? For all of his faults he does seem to love me and he would offer me a decent life yet it is Bella I want and no one else.


	2. A Secret Desire

That damn Granger brat, how dare she make me dream of her, how dare she make me want her. Every night since I first set eyes on that lovely young nubile teenager I have awoken to find my soft pale fingers buried inside myself as I fuck myself every morning. That damn mudblood with her soft brown eyes and hair as soft as a feather. Her voice like the golden nectar of the bees. This was not meant to happen. I am Bellatrix Lestrange, A pureblood, a deatheater. I am no mudblood lover..yet now..now all I can think of is fucking that worthless bitch until she screams my name in pleasure.

Yet that stupid little bitch is tarting around with the carrot haired cowardly weasel. Whatever does she see in him? Of all the people she has the choice of she chooses that worthless low life. I still don't know what the sorting hat was thinking when it put him into Gryffindor. Surely hufflepuff would be better suited for that family.

Stupid mudblood whore.

She is mine.

I made her so when I carved into her arm. I could feel her hips beneath mine rocking against me. What would have happened if instead of cutting her I had lowered my mouth to her breast and suckled on one of her pert pink nipples? Would she have responded or maybe she would've pushed me away? I wonder how she would have tasted? Perhaps sweet tinged with fear.

I'll never know, it would cost me my life if such a thing happened and then my lord and master found out. Yet, even knowing that, some part of me rebels, some part of me doesn't care about the consequences.

I want Hermione Granger, I want her up on all fours with her legs spread so I can push my face against her most intimate folds while I taste her. Would she taste sweet? Tangy perhaps? I'll never know. Would she be tight when I pushed my fingers into her? Would she push herself back onto my fingers or struggle to get away? I'll never what of my husband? What of Rodolphus? Well I do love him and he does please me in the bedroom so I have no desire to leave my marriage yet still I find myself lusting after the mudblood. Even while Rodolphus is covering me and fucking me senseless my thoughts are of the girl and not of him. I have lost count of the number of times I have almost called out her name not his as I climax hard around his hard length or around his fingers. Why her? Why not some pureblood whore I could sate my carnal desires with and have done with it?


	3. Love Knows No Bounds

"Captured again" The thought flitted through Hermione's mind as she stood in the small cramped bedroom. The thought didn't fill her with dread, instead she was looking forward to seeing Bellatrix again, just the two of them. Glancing down she smoothed a hand over the mark on her arm, her fingertips tracing each letter almost lovingly before she froze as only one sound reached her ears. It was the clickety clacking sound of Bella's six inch heels moving purposefully across the stone floors. The young Gryffindor could smell the dark witches perfume before she entered the darkness of the room and moved to stand before the young brunette. Her raven black curls fell down in a rich curtain around shoulders of pale perfect pocelain while the Slytherin's breasts swelled over the top of her blood red corset, the fishtail skirt of crushed velvet perfectly enhancing her curves.

"Every scar is like a prize isn't it? Something won, something you've received for all your suffering, something to be marveled at for each one tells a story." Bellatrix's soft voice was spoken like a purr, it was husky and sounded like a little growl on certain words, as the dark haired witch clikety clicked her way into the room and saw Hermione's treatment of her scar. It brought a smile to her face altough her eyes were again captivated by Hermione's beauty. It had been that way since the night at the department of mysteries not that she'd ever have told Hermione that. Until now. Walking in a circle around the girl Bella took in every curve of her body, the jeans Hermione habitually wore giving Bellatrix the perfect view of her arse. Coming back round to in front of Hermione Bella's hand jutted out to catch the young witches wrist and she lifted the girls scarred arm to her lips placing a light yet possessive kiss to each letter as her rich chocolate coloured doe like eyes locked on to the light brown ones of Hermione. Moving closer still to the young Gryffindor her free hand lifted and then ran down the girls cheek whilst her head tilted to the side as she studied her intently. "What have you done to me, Mudblood? Have you put a spell on me?" Her hand carressing her cheek moved to wrap around the young witches throat. "I can't get you out of my head."

Hermione started then as the dark witch spoke to her. She had been far too busy staring at those perfect pert breasts of Bella's and listening to thse beautiful melodic tones of her voice. Snapping back to the present she turned her cheek into Bella's touch and blinked at her as she tried to fight off the panic at the hand around her throat "Y-you feel for me? It is no spell I can assure you. I feel the same for you. No matter how hard I try my thoughts always circle back to you"

"No spell you say, I'm not fully inclined to believe you. How do you expect me to believe that I would be thinking of such obscenities with something like you?" In the time she'd spoken she'd somehow inched closer, their bodies now almost touching. Her hand gripped tighter and she backed the younger witch up until her back hit the wall. She knew it was no spell, no charm, curse or hex, she'd done every removal spell for every lust, love and attraction spell there was and she still felt the same. She was just trying to save face and not admit her feelings. "What do you think you and I should do, Muddy? We're alone, no one can hear us. Shall we duel to the death, or, maybe some other physical activity?" At the touch on her cheek Hermione's breath hitched as her cheek turned into the carress more "Ron is not my boyfriend and he has never touched me. No one has ever touched, neither man nor woman" What she neglected to tell the dark witch was that her own fingers speant a lot of time buried between her thighs as she thought of Bella. At Hermione's words the raven haired beauty tipped her head and the sound of her cackled laughter filled the room at the confession. Tilting her head to the side, her fingers teasingly moved lower over the younger witches chest between her breasts. "How lucky I am, little Muddy is a virgin. Oh this is to perfect, sweetness." Leaning closer to let those talented fingers fiddle seemingly innocently with the buttons of Hermione's jeans. "How do you look under there my pet?"

Hermione's back arched slightly to push her chest towards Bella's touches even as her eyes lowered to watch the raven haired beauty work the buttons on her jeans, the movements from her causing a flood of wetness to her core. She wasn't sure how to answer that. Should she answer truthfully that she was shaven beneath the lace of her black knickers or should she stay quiet? The virgin that she was the Gryffindor was embarrassed to say the truth but she wasn't sure about staying quiet either "I'm..erm.." For once the opinionated young Gryffindor was tongue tied as she could see her fantasy coming into being before the night was done.

"Hm, not the vocal type either are we, darling? Don't worry, such things don't bother me." Bella's hand slipped inside the young witches jeans and she smiled that sultry smile as she felt the wetness covering the lace of her underwear. "But I think there's no denying how much you want this bad Death Eater to fuck you, am I right, Muddy?" She'd make the girl beg, plead and whimper before she gave her what she wanted, breaking people's pride was something she did very well. "I'm just nervous and yes, I want you to fuck me, to make me scream" Hermione bit her lip then again as she pondered on should she reveal that she was in love with this woman and had been since she was fifteen or should she keep quiet? Feeling the hand touching her where no one had before had her moaning softly and her heart beating faster in her breast. Chuckling darkly at the moan, her fingers probed the damp lace of Hermione's underwear. At least it was lace and not white cotton, Bella was the type of woman who let her underwear talk for her, always sexy, always either black or red, matching corsets and lacy knickers with silken ribbons, she was a tease with both her body and her words. "Is that so? And tell me, darling, why would I want to do that?" Her fingers slipped under the lace but were careful not to touch anything other than the skin of her groin.

The feather light unfamiliar touches on the smooth skin of her groin had Hermione gasping softly, the sensations were amazing and her core was again flooded. Only this dark haired woman was able to kindle such lust in the young Gryffindor. Opening her eyes Hermione locked her gaze to the chocolate coloured doe like gaze of the older Slytherin "Because you want to fuck the fruit forbidden to you, fuck it senseless and see what it tastes like" The language wasn't her own, she was still innocent enough to not use such vulgar words but now she used the words she had read in the muggle romance novels she read. At this young filth's words Bella laughed, it was soft and dark but sexy and alluring. Oh this little girl thought her dirty words would make Bella relent? How cute this girl was. "Fucking you, would be the same as fucking any other virgin. You're not special Muddy." Her fingers moved over the lace, running over the folds hidden by the thin material. "You'll be the same as all the woman I've fucked and left." The younger witch shook her head at Bella's words as hr hips rocked towards the touches on her sodden underwear "No I wouldn't, I saw you looking at me that night the department of mysteries, I saw how you wanted me then and how you have wanted me every time you've set eyes on me ever since"

Bellatrix stared at the girl with a slapped expression on her face. Was this mudblood bold or plain stupid? Either way it made her head tilt and her defenses momentary slip, Hermione would have been able to see it in the softening of her eyes and the slightly smile that curled her pouting lips. "Is that so? And how did you come to that little conclusion?" Her fingers finally moved under the lace and she purred as she stroked the wet and already swollen clit. It was probably a mixture of both tbut the younger girl had wanted this woman since she was fifteen and she wasn't about to risk losing her chance now she had Bella where she wanted her. Noticing the softer look she smiled warmly, her own eyes softening even as they misted from the pleasure she was feeling. Hearing Hermione's declaration about her feelings that night in the department of mysteries Bella avoided eye contact, not something she normally did but she was having trouble keeping up the Death Eater routine around this girl. Damn her to hell. Leaning forward she brushed her lips in a feather light touch across Hermione's own. "What have you done to me, Mudblood?" Suddenly shy and not able to handle her own feelings she pulled away. She shouldn't even be thinking these things let alone doing them. Her husband would hang her, her master would burn her at the stake, her own people would lynch her but she couldn't help her body responding.

Was this really happening? Was Bella really kissing her and softly too? It felt like a dream, a dream come true. Feeling the soft carress of Bella's lips against her own Hermione responded to it, her own lips parting in invitation as her arms wound around Bella's neck "I don't know, but whatever it is you've done it to me too. I've wanted you since that night too" Looking at the dark haired woman then and gently lifting her hand to carress her face "I shouldn't be in love with you yet I am. We are two different sides in this war, yet I can't help but love you. I fall asleep each night thinking of you, wondering what you are doing, hoping you are safe. If Harry or Ron were to find out they'd make life unbearable for me. Yet still I love you"

"I've done nothing to you, nothing. I shouldn't even be thinking of you this way" Laughing a little cackle and stepping back, freeing the girl she'd trapped against the wall Bella met the younger witches gaze; hazel eyes to dark doe-like eyes "Darling, if my side found out they'd burn me alive. I think my punishment would be a little worse than having boy wonder and ginger mad at me." She used the names she'd given Harry and Ron one day while she was ranting about them and it stuck, she'd made Draco howl with laughter. "You need to leave before anyone finds out you're here." The Gryffindor shook her head then as she looked at Bella "No, I've wanted you for years and I don't want to leave now you're here and you've admitted you have feelings for me" She smiled suddenly and moved closer to the older dark haired woman "The names for Harry and Ron are apt though, everyone always focuses on Harry because of that night and Ron is a coward" As Hermione moved closed, Bella moved back. She wasn't about to betray everything she lived for for lust and passion. She could get such things from her never ending list of people who would loved to bed her. "I want a lot of things I can't have, now get out before I change my mind and take you to my master." The threat was a real one, she would do it. She'd regret it later but she'd do it.

Hermione stopped for a moment, frozen with those words. The woman she loved would be willing to do that? Oh how stupid she had been, to think this woman would ever accept her as anything but, as she saw it, a lower form of life. Stepping closer then she stroked her hand over Bella's cheek "You poor thing, is love something to be feared. Have you never felt it before?" her voice was soft and she wasn't patronizing her either. She was simply asking. Bellatríx stared a little taken aback by the questions, what was this Mudblood playing at? If she was trying to soften up the battle hardened death eater she was going the wrong way about it. She pulled away with a little growl and stepped out of touching range. "And tell me what you would know of it? You're still a child, you don't have any idea. Get out." A nerve hit somewhere inside, she could pull her wand now and kill the brat, but she didn't.

"I'm in love with you Bella. I have been since I was only fifteen and you escaped from Azkaban. It's wrong, your on the other side and you hate people like me yet I cannot help myself. I find myself scouring the paper every day to just catch a glimpse of you if you are in it" She bit her lip softly as she looked at the older woman in front of her, her cheeks flushing with colour as she awaited a response. Did she really just say that? Did she really just tell the most feared death eater of all that she, Hermione Granger, was in love with her?


	4. An Admission

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bellatrix in both the last chapter and this one was written by my best friend, The Little Scorpion. Much love to you again for letting me use her!
> 
> Sorry for the delay in posting this chapter, I actually started writing this years ago then lost it until now. Next update, however, will take time as my mum recently passed away.

"How can you be in love with me? You don't even know me, I kill people like you." There was a little tremble to Bella's once confident voice as she lent her back on the wall, but her expression was still determined. "You're just lusting after something you can't have, it's always more appealing when it's wrong." She smiled sweetly, overly so and pulled at the ties of her corset letting her pert breasts peep through but not overly so.

Hermione's gaze lowered to Bella's breasts and her breath hitched but quickly she moved her eyes up and away "I know you kill people like me, it's so wrong to feel like I do but I can't get you out of my head. I loved you before you tortured me but that night when you straddled me I wished you would touch me other places then when you looked up and met my gaze I saw something in your eyes, you looked like a woman doing something you didn't really want to do. You seemed apologetic then you pressed your hips against mine somemore.." She trailed off then and lifted her hand to undo the top three buttons on her blouse, the edges of it laying back and revealing a hint of her smooth firm breasts then she ran her hand ran over the edge of her breasts through her blouse before dropping it down by her side.

Damn this Mudblood, she was more observant than the dark witch had thought. Bella wasn't the kind of woman to deny herself indulgences she wanted no matter what they were or who they were, she'd spent long enough suffering in that place to deny herself pleasure others would think taboo but then she wasn't the most sane and normal of people. She was the only one who knew her cousin was alive and well and often stalked her in the form of a huge black dog just to as he put it, watch over her. She wanted this little witch and she knew she'd give into her body's needs but she had to at least look like she was putting up a fight. She'd never felt anything for a Mudblood before. "My my, you see a lot don't you pet?" Bella asked of the younger witch as she tried to keep her gaze from moving to the swell of Hermione's breasts. Hermione had for the whole time kept her gaze locked onto Bella's so that when the question was asked she nodded her head eagerly "I always have done" She'd always denied herself before out of fear and out of misplace loyalty to the wizard Dumbledor who had used her along with the two boys but now all she wanted to do was think of herself for a moment.

Bella's own fingers began tugging lightly at the ties of her corset, her dirty smile speaking a hundred thousand words of the naughty things on her mind. Tilting her head she looked over at the young witch her eyes darker, she wasn't hiding what she wanted now and it showed in her actions when the corset slipped to the floor. She was a beautiful witch, the scars and tattoos that littered her skin added to that dark pull she had. "Your turn baby. Running her gaze over the dark witch in front of her had Hermione's breath hitching in her throat as her hands moved to undo the rest of the buttons then slide the blouse from her shoulders to reveal her blush pink satin bra and creamy pale skin "You look exqusite, Bella" Hermione's eyes had also darkened with lust as she looked at the woman in front of her. Bella gave a dark unimpressed smile then "So I've been told before." It wasn't something she was a stranger to hearing and she was now standing in nothing but a pair of red lace knickers with satin ribbons on the sides. She beckoned the younger witch closer, her black six inch killer stilettos clicking on the wooden floor as she moved back to lean on the wall.

As the younger witch's eyes had locked onto Bella's she had stepped forwards, her hands moving to the fastenings of her jeans then slowly she bent over to remove them before standing up again and revealing the matching thong that barely covered her "Those who told you before, did they also tell you how beautiful your eyes are? I could drown in their depths. They are like a cool butterbeer on a blistering hot summer's day" While the younger woman was speaking she had moved closer to Bella so that now they were only inches apart. The answer to that question was no, Bella had been told she was beautiful more times than she could count but it was mostly by men wanting to get her into bed with sweet talk and flattery. Rodolphus was the only one who showered her with complements when he wasn't in the dark place that is. For once she was a little lost for words, she didn't know how to respond to this mudblood and that scared her to death. With an air of confidence, she didn't feel she reached out her hand and placed her finger under Hermione's chin. "All the time, darling. Try again." A pleasurable tingle moved through Hermione at Bella's touch under her chin and she smiled softly at the death eater in front of her "Well at least your beauty is appreciated too not just your magical ability" When it came to compliments Hermione was used to ones involving her intelligence or else her magical ability, she had not even been called darling before but now she found she liked being called thusly.

Hermione was pretty, not Bella's normal type of woman, she tended to lean towards married woman, people she could ruin and leave broken hearted though she had a taste for younger women, older men, but her women were always younger. "I've heard all about your magical ability, sweetheart. What other abilities do you have, hm?" A soft purr at the end of her sentence as her fingers ran down the girl's neck, surprising the younger witch. As those long elegant fingers traced down her neck Hermione couldn't help the shivers or the soft moan that escaped from parted lips as arousal curled in the pit of her stomach. "O-Other abilities?" She guessed Bella meant sexually but she was still a shy virgin and was reluctant to answer something like that. A soft laugh and a patronizing pout had Bella moving closer and brushing her lips over the girls ear, this was all to perfect, a blushing virgin in her grip. "Oh come now, don't expect me to believe you're a virgin, shy and all ready for the bad Death Eater to violate." Her tongue flicked out to lick at the younger witches neck, her wicked hands already dancing down the girl's sides.

Hermione may well be a blushing virgin but she knew who and what she wanted and finding herself so close to the woman she lusted after the girl couldn't resist moving her hands softly over the front of Bella's corset "I am a virgin Bella and I want you to be my first" Bella's pouting look turned into a dark smirk and her hands were already cupping Hermione's breasts boldly and brushing their lips together with a little breathy laugh. "You touch me, I'll snap your wrists." It was a threat but one she'd carry out just to keep up her reputation. "I'll make you so afraid of sex, you'll never want any person to ever touch you." Hermione's eyes widened at the tone even as her breath hitched on a soft moan in her throat. This was Bellatrix Lestrange, the most feared deatheater touching her like this, like Ron had never done. She must be mad but she couldn't help it, she wanted this woman, her being aching for the death eater's touch "I won't touch.." She agreed readily to the demands though as she dropped her hands she knew that would be a hard promise to keep. She wanted badly to touch Bella as well

Telling herself she was doing this to ruin the girl, not because she wanted to or because she'd been thinking of Hermione in ways she shouldn't have been, the lie made her feel better, like she wasn't betraying her Lord and Master or her husband because she was going to scar this bitch for life and not just physically. "My my Muddy, eager are we?" She was grinning like a cat with the cream, her hands slipping around to unhook the girls bra and toss it aside, her head tilting to take in the pert breasts. "Not bad, for a mudblood." Hermione's immediate reaction was to raise her hands to cover herself from view but she forced her self to keep her arms by her sides even as the chill had her nipples hardening in tight little buds "I've wanted you for so long now.." her cheeks flushed as she admitted that to this woman "Can I see you? I won't touch unless you let me

"Don't make me bind you. . . Or that could be fun, what do you think? Shall I tie you down like a rape victim or do you promise to be a good girl?" One would think after all her horrific sexual experiences she'd be a little softer when it came to other women but she wasn't and she would make good on her threat if she had too. Hermione thought for a second her cheeks colouring a little as she realised that being tied up might be fun. She had liked it well enough when she had been dominated that night at Malfoy Manor but she was still a virgin and embarrassed to admit such thoughts to this woman. Stuttering a little Hermione nodded her head "I'll be good" Bella's hands were gentle now as she took Hermione's in hers and pulled her to the bed easing her onto it and placing her finger under the girls chin to lift her head, she was finding it hard to keep up the pretense that this was all business and nothing else. "Shame, I was rather liking that idea." Hermione bit her bottom lip trying to resist her temptation to blurt out she liked that idea too as she found herself settling onto a soft bed and her chin being raised to look at Bella. She could see in her eyes this wasn't any kind of business. This was in fact personal.

Bella never could keep the emotions from her eyes, it often gave her away and more than often got her in trouble. Taking a step back and keeping her eyes locked onto the younger witches she teasingly tugged at the corset strings, that little smirk on her red lips until she was standing in nothing but a pair of red lace knickers and black stockings. Raising herself to rest back on her fore arms Hermione let her gaze roam over the older dark witch stood before her with breath hitching in her throat "You really are exqusite Bella" She was nervous too, this was after all her first time but looking at Bella she knew she was ready, she wanted this so much. Azkaban hadn't stolen Bella's beauty, in fact it had made her more beautiful with the scars that littered her skin. Her hair half covered her breasts and she seductively swept it over one shoulder to give Hermione a perfect view of her pert breasts. Her head tilted as she moved to sit astride the other woman's hips much like she had when she'd left the scar on Hermione's arm. Smiling overly sweetly she dragged her nail lightly down the girls cheek. "Aw, little mudblood, you're adorable." Hermione gasped out a small moan at the scratch, surprising even herself with how much she liked that. She seemed to enjoy pain now ever since she had been tortured and had that word, mudblood, carved into her skin. Looking up at Bella now she reached her hands up and nervously touched those full pert breasts of this woman she loved "I'm not sure if that's a compliment..

She should have stopped it, should have stopped the girls hands touching her but she didn't and Bella hoped the little gasp and the way her body jumped slightly at the contact went unnoticed by the younger witch. "Take it as you wish, pet." Her fingers ghosted over the girls skin, her eyes following the path her fingers were taking. This mudblood was making her heart beat faster and her body responses to the touches were taking her by surprise. Without stopping to think on them she leaned down and pressed her lips to Hermione's in a soft kiss.


End file.
